Forecast -WonKyu-
by shin sung ah
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang cho kyuhyun,namja yang baru berusia 22 tahun di haruskan untuk menikah dan hamil di tahun ini untuk memenuhi ramalan seorang peramal,agar keempat hyungdeulnya juga dapat hamil. Mampukah kyuhyun memenuhi permintaan para hyungdeulnya? Lalu apa yang akan di lakukan para hyungdeulnya untuk membuat kyuhyun menikah dan hamil di tahun ini? Berbagai kencan buta kah?
1. Chapter 1

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah itu berada di pinggiran kota seoul. Berada di gang sempit dan untuk mencapainya harus menaiki ribuan tangga. Rumah yang di depannya tertulis 'rumah ramal shin guk'. Saat ini rumah ramal itu sangat terkenal di kota seoul. Ramalannya selalu tepat. Ratusan bahkan ribuan orang silih berganti datang ke rumah ramal itu. Begitu juga dengan dua orang namja yang terlihat seumuran,mungkin umurnya telah mencapai 30 tahun.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dan di depan mereka ada seorang yeoja dengan pakaian sangat nyentrik. Dengan pakaian serba hitam,rambut lurus yang terlihat kusut seperti tak pernah disisir selama beberapa tahun. Kuku panjang dengan kuteks hitam. Jangan lupa dengan eye shadow dan lipstick berwarna hitam juga. Membuat penampilan yeoja paruh baya itu terlihat menyeramkan dan ssangat suram.

Salah satu dari namja itu,yang terlihat sangat cantik bagai seorang yeoja,mencibir akan penampilan yeoja paruh baya itu. 'Meskipun aku seorang namja. Aku tak akan pernah mau berpenampilan seperti dia. Sangat tidak fashionable'

"Jadi,keluhan anda berdua apa? Hingga bisa datang kemari?" Suara pelan dengan aksen serak yang menyeramkan. Memotong keheningan yang tercipta.

Kedua namja itu saling pandang. Hingga namja cantik itu berkata,"kau saja yang mengatakannya teukie"

Namja yang di panggil teukie oleh namja cantik itu menganggukkan kepala. Kalau di lihat-lihat,teuki juga tak kalah cantik oleh namja yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mungkin lebih tepat teuki sangat manis,jika di bandingkan dengan namja kebanyakkan. "Ne,begini..." teuki menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan. "Saya dengan adik ipar saya begitu juga dengan kedua adik saya telah menikah. Kami memiliki keturunan dari keluarga yang memiliki rahim pada tubuh kami meskipun kami semua adalah seorang namja"

Yeoja paruh baya itu terdiam,menyimak dengan serius setiap perkataan yang terucap oleh teuki.

"Tapi,sampai saat ini. Saya sudah menikah selama hampir belasan tahun,begitu juga dengan dongsaeng saya. Tapi kami belum mempunyai keturunan. Kami semua seudah memeriksakan ke dokter kandungan. Tak ada yang salah pada diri kami"

Yeoja paruh baya itu menganggukkan kepala,sepertinya dia mengerti inti perkataan teuki. "Jadi,kalian kesini ingin mencari tahu kenapa kalian belum juga memiliki keturunan?"

"Ne"

"Tunggu sebentar,aku akan menerawang masa depan keluarga kalian" yeoja paruh baya itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya mengusap-usap bola ramal yang berada di depannya.

10 menit berlalu. Membuat teuki dan adik iparnya harap-harap cemas menunggu.

"Aku sudah melihatnya" yeoja paruh baya itu membuka mata dan menatap teuki dan adik iparnya secara bergantian. "Kau adalah anak pertama dari lima bersaudara?"

Teuki menganggukkan kepala. "Ne,benar"

"Kau dan ketiga adikmu telah menikah dan tinggal magnae kalian yang belum"

"Benar"

"Menurut masa depan yang kulihat. Kalian berempat akan memiliki keturunan yang kalian inginkan. Tapi,dengan syarat..."

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya adik ipar teukie tak sabar.

"Sst,jangan memotong chulie"

"Miane"

Yeoja paruh baya itu berdeham. "Dengan syarat. Magnae kalian harus menikah dan hamil di tahun ini juga. Setelah magnae kalian melahirkan,kalian berempat akan segera mengandung di saat bersamaan"

"Ne?!" Teukie dan chullie saling berpandangan. Seakan-akan mereka berbincang lewat mata mereka. 'Bagaimana caranya mereka membujuk sang magnae menikah tahun ini?'

.

.

.

.  
TBC

Padahal fanfic yang lain saja belum tamat. Aku udah buat yang baru. Maaf :)

Otte? Bagus untuk di lanjutkan kah?

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mau mencoba fanfic yaoi

Kalau bagus,aku akan melanjutkannya nanti saat Matchmaker tamat xD

.


	2. Chapter 2

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu rumah,tampak satu rumah yang sangat menonjol ketimbang dengan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya di daerah elite itu. Satu rumah yang sederhana dan sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang terlihat mewah. Meski rumah itu sederhana namun sangat besar dengan taman yang luas mengelilingi. Di depan rumah tersebut terdapat papan nama bertuliskan "kediaman keluarga cho". Dari luar rumah sederhana itu tampak sepi dan tak terlihat seperti berpenghuni. Tapi,sebenarnya rumah itu saat ini sedang sangat ramai,semua penghuni rumah sedang berkumpul. Berkumpul di dalam,tepatnya mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga rumah ini.

.

Dan mari kita hitung jumlah kepala yang berada di dalam ruang keluarga "kediaman keluarga cho". Eum... ada 9 orang namja yang memang penghuni rumah ini. Empat namja dengan wajah yang tampan dan maskulin serta lima namja dengan wajah yang manis dan cantik. Cantik? Yap,benar. Cantik. Bahkan terkadang orang lain yang merelihat kelima namja itu terkecoh dan menganggap mereka seorang yeoja yang sangat rupawan.

.

Kesembilan namja itu sedang duduk di sofa dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Raut wajah mereka serius. Hmm,sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat serius. Tapi,tunggu. Tampak satu orang namja yang sangat manis luar biasa,sedang memasang wajah yang sangat bosan dan tampak mengantuk. Namja manis yang terlihat paling muda di bandingkan namja-namja yang lainnya yang berada di ruang keluarga cho ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang terduduk di salah satu single sofa di rumah kedua orang tuaku. Keempat uri hyungdeul dan keempat kakak iparku duduk mengelilingku. Sedang berdiskusi. Yah sedang berdiskusi,entah tentang apa. Aku sama sekali tak tahu. Mereka berbicara hanya berdelapan saja,aku sama sekali tak di ajak berbicara. Yang kulakukan hanya duduk bersandar di sofa,mataku kadang memandangi para hyungdeul berbicara. Ha-ah,aku sungguh ngantuk. Sampai kapan mereka mau berdiskusi?

Dan lihat saja,mereka terus saja berbicara. Apa mereka tak lelah berbicara terus menerus seperti itu? Ini sudah 3 jam berlalu. Aku saja yang belum mengeluarkan satu patah katapun sudah lelah. Yah,lelah mendengar. Apalagi saat cinderella itu berbicara. Aigo- kupingku sampai berdengung karena suara nya yang sangat 'indah' itu.

.

Ah,aku sampai lupa. Kalian belum mengenal uri hyungdeulkan? Kalau begitu mari ku kenalkan para uri hyungdeul.

.

.

Yang pertama,cho jungsoo (30) atau bisa kami panggil leeteuk/teukie hyung. Wajah serta sikapnya bagai malaikat yang berada di surga dan dikirim ke dunia. Dia lah pengganti kedua orang tuaku yang telah meninggal sejak aku masih berumur 1 tahun. Teuki hyung telah menikah dengan namja bertubuh kekar dan besar berwajah bagai preman pasar. Kim young woon (28) dan dia di panggil kangin hyung. Entah ada kesalahan dalam otaknya teukie hyung mungkin,kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan kangin hyung. Hanya tuhan dan teukie hyung yang tahu.

.

Hyungku yang kedua bernama cho hankyung (29). Entah kenapa hanya wajahnya hyung ku ini seperti keturunan cina. Padahal tak ada darah cina dalam keluarga kami. Yah,mungkin dia ketukar dengan bayi lainnya. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus mengatakan,kenapa hyungku yang sangat baik hati dan lemah lembut ini harus menikahi seorang iblis cantik? Ada masalah otakkah di keluarga kami? Aku hanya bisa bilang,hanya tuhan dan hankyung hyung yang tahu. Hyung ku ini telah menikah dengan cinderella yang lebih mirip dengan ibu tirinya ketimbang cinderella itu sendiri,bernama kim heechul (30). Kalau teukie hyung adalah malaikat,heechul hyung kebalikkannya. Dia adalah raja setan.

.

Cho hyukjae (27) atau biasa di panggil eunhyuk/hyukie,hyung ku yang ketiga. Mukanya mirip monyet,itu fakta. Dan monyet ini menikah dengan pangeran ikan dari mokpo a.k.a Lee donghae (27). Kurasa mereka menikah karena ingin membuat mahkluk spesies lainnya. Monyet-ikan,oh aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka memiliki anak akan seperti apa wujudnya? Monyet yang memiliki ekor ikan? Atau ikan yang memiliki muka monyet? Apapun bentuknya,itu pasti akan sangat terlihat menakutkan.

.

Hyungku yang keempat,bernama cho ryeowook (26) dialah koki di keluarga kami. Wookie hyung menikah dengan namja aneh bernama Kim jong woon (29) atau biasa kami panggil yesung. Namja pecinta kura-kura yang memiliki kepala sangat tak normal ketimbang manusia lainnya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke diskusi kedelapan hyungku. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan entah-apa-itu. Tapi yang bisa kudengar dan kutangkap dari perbincangan mereka adalah blindate serta nama-nama orang yang terdengar sangat asing di telingaku. Tunggu? Blindate? Mm,aku memutar otak pintarku untuk berfikir. Blindate itu bukannya pertemuan dua orang untuk berkenalan dan kalau cocok mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan itu ke jenjang lebih tinggi. Seperti pernikahan?

Mwo? Pernikahan? Pernikahan!

Aku memandang ke delapan hyungku. Memperhatikan mereka satu persatu. Siapa diantara mereka yang akan mengikuti blindate? Ey,,,tak mungkin kan mereka mengikuti blindate. Karena blindate itu hanya boleh diikuti oleh seseorang yang masih lajang. Dan kedelapan hyungku ini kan semua sudah menikah dan memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tak mungkin mereka mengikuti acara itu. Mau dikemanakan pasangan mereka? Dibuang?

Lalu kalau bukan mereka,siapa lagi yang akan mengikuti acara norak itu? Pasti diantara kami kami kan? Karena mereka membicarakan bersama. Pasti salah satu orang yang berada diruangan ini yang akan mengikuti blindate itu. Tapi sia... tunggu! Tunggu! Salah satu orang yang berada disini? Yang masih single dan masih sendiri?

Otak pintarku memproses.

Aku! Aku yang akan mengikuti acara norak itu! Aku! Aku cho kyuhyun,namja yang masih sangat muda ini dan sangat tampan harus mengikuti acara itu? Seseorang! Bunuh aku sekarang juga!

"Hyungdeul-"

Semua hyungdeulku berhenti berbicara dan menatapku.

"Tadi,aku mendengar kalian mengatakan blindate. Kuharap aku salah menangkap dan memahami perkataan kalian itu. Mm,,"aku memandang teuki hyung,itu sudah otomatis. Aku pasti akan selalu menanyai hyungku satu itu. Karena dia sangat sangat lembut padaku,seperti seorang eomma bagiku. Dan aku paling sayang padanya ketimbang dengan hyungdeul lainnya. "Apa kalian sedang membicarakan aku yang akan mengikuti cara blind date?"

Mereka terdiam. Kemudian saling pandang satu sama lainnya. Seakan-akan sedang berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata.

Aku memandangi mereka dengan sangat cemas. Dan berdoa dalam hati,agar apa yang kufikirkan itu tak benar. Dan hanya sekedar asumsiku belaka.

Chullie hyung membuka suara,"kau hanya mendengar kata blindate saja babykyu? Setelah kami berdiskusi selama berjam-jam hingga mulut kami berbusa seperti ini,kau hanya mendengar satu kata di jam awal saja? Aduh,kepala sakit!"

Aku diam,sepertinya chulli hyung masih ingin berkata.

"Bahkan kami saja sudah merancang kau dan calonmu akan bulan madu dimana?"

Aku menganga mendengarnya. Bulan madu? Bulan madu! What?! Sejauh itukah mereka berdiskusi?! Oh-My-God! Kata menolak saja sudah berada di ujung lidahku saat mendengar kata blindate terdengar dari mulut mereka. Dan ini! Mereka sudah membicarakan aku akan berbulan madu kemana? Dan lagi! Kenapa mereka berfikir sudah sampai disana sih? Aku akan bertemu dengan siapa saja aku tak tahu. Menikah dengan siapa saja juga tak tahu. Lah ini?

"Aish,chullie! Sudah kubilang,kau jangan berfikir kesana terlebih dahulu" sergah teuki hyung.

Ada sercecah harapan saat mendengar teuki hyung berkata. Pasti hyungku ini akan berpihak padaku. Membelaku. Pasti! Karena hanya teuki hyung yang tahu seperti apa keinginanku dan fikiranku.

"Rancang dulu dengan benar,bagaimana pernikahan babykyu. Kau ini! Ralat kata-katamu itu. Yang sudah berbicara bulan madu itu hanya kamu seorang. Kami sama sekali tak berbicara itu"

Aku menatap teuki hyung dengan tak percaya. Okey,sepertinya aku juga akan meralat kata-kata bahwa teuki hyung sangat mengerti akan diriku. Mereka sepertinya kali ini memiliki pemikiran yang sama!

"Teuki-ah! Kau ini bagaimana! Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat prosesnya. Aku ingin babykyu segera bulan madu dan segera mengandung"

Mwo? Mwo? Mwo! Mengandung!

Aku menggenggam rambut ikal tebalku dengan kedua tanganku dengan kencang. Seperti orang frustasi. Benar-benar seperti orang frustasi. Bagaimana tidak! Mereka bukan hanya memikirkan acara blindate,tapi juga sudah memikirkan pernikahan dan... bulan madu. Bahkan sudah memikirkan aku mengandung. Mengandung?! What the hell!

"Okey,okey. Bagaimana kalau kita fikirkan saja kalau babykyu mengandung. Berarti kita bertambahan anggota keluarga yang baru kan" yesung hyung membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita renovasi saja rumah. Membuat beberapa kamar tambahan? Benarkan? Kita harus berfikir kesana dulukan? Bukannya itu penting? Apalagi,babykyu akan melahirkan tahun depan"

A-apa?! Apa yang tadi dikatakan yesung hyung? Me-me-melahirkan tahun depan!

Seseorang bunuh saja aku sekarang!

.

.

"Jak... jakkaman!" Aku berteriak secara kencang.

Membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan ini terdiam.

Aku mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan nya dengan perlahan. Aku mengulanginya hingga beberapa kali,hingga aku merasa tenang. Dan emosiku menurunku. "Tolong jelaskan padaku secara perlahan dan terperinci. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan saat ini" aku mengambil nafas lagi sebelum kembali berkata,

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan saat ini eoh? Kenapa kalian menyebutkan blindate-menikah-bulan madu-dan-mengandung serta melahirkan tahun depan? Apa maksudnya hyung? Siapa yang akan melalui proses panjang itu? Akukah? Lalu kalau memang ternyata aku,kenapa? Kenapa aku hyung? Kenapa aku harus... mengikuti blindate dan lain-lainnya? Kalian tahukan usiaku kini baru menginjak 22 tahun. Aku masih terlalu muda,untuk mengikuti proses panjang itu sekarang! Aku akan melakukan itu nanti. Nanti hyung. Jika aku sudah dewasa dan siap untuk menjalani itu semua. Tapi,tidak sekarang!"

Hyungdeul terdiam.

"Babykyu,"

Aku menengokkan kepala menatap teuki hyung.

"Kau tahu kan sudah berapa lama hyung menikah dengan kangin?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Sudah 10 tahun"

"Benar 10 tahun" lalu teuki hyung kembali bertanya. "Kau tahu kan,keluarga kita memiliki keturunan yang membuat kita bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak walau kita ini seorang namja. Pengecualian untuk hankyung,karena dia terlahirkan sebagai seorang seme"

Aku mengangguk. "Dan pengecualian untuk aku jugakan hyung?" Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang seme. Bukan menjadi uke. Dan aku sama sekali tak mau berhubungan dengan seorang namja 'lagi'. Tak mau lagi,mengulang masa lalu yang buruk bersama seorang namja. Kalau bisa,aku akan menikahi seorang yeoja. Benar,aku akan menikah dengan seorang yeoja!

Teuki hyung menggelengkan kepala. "Anni,babykyu. Kau terlahir sebagai seorang uke. Kau memilki rahim seperti aku-chullie-hyukie-wookie. Kau jangan menyalahi kodratmu"

Aku mengerucutkan mulutku,kesal.

"Kau tahukan betapa inginnya aku-chullie-hyukie-wookie mengandung dan memiliki anak kan?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Kami semua sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk memiliki keturunan. Dari mulai pemeriksaan,penanganan serta pengobatan dokter kami sudah jalani. Dengan pengobatan tradisionalpun sudah kami lakukan. Bahkan kami sudah keliling dunia dan melakukan semua yang kata orang akan berhasil,tapi apa? Nihil. Kami bahkan pernah menyerah. Dan kau tahu,kami jadi sering bertengkar,karena persoalan itu" teuki hyung menghela nafas berat. "Dan nyaris bercerai"

Aku tercekat. Mwo? Mereka? Keempat pasangan yang berada di sekitarku ini nyaris bercerai? Tak mungkin! Mustahil. Sangat mustahil. Mereka ini adalah pasangan yang menurutku tak akan pernah memikirkan tentang soal perceraian. Hanya karena seorang anak,mereka berniat akan bercerai? Apa seorang anak sangat penting untuk kelangsungan pernikahan mereka? Apa seorang anak amat sangat penting? Hanya seorang anak saja! "Hyung,lalu kenapa kalian tak mengadopsi seorang anak saja? Kalau kalian begitu sangat menginginkan sesosok anak?"

"Babykyu,"kali ini hyukie hyung membuka suara. "Bagaimanapun seorang anak yang dikandung sendiri itu yang lebih di inginkan setiap pasangan suami istri. Dan kami pun begitu. Lihat kami. Kami semua sehat dan tak ada satupun dari kami yang memiliki penyakit yag membuat kami tak bisa menghasilkan seorang anak. Tak ada yang salah dengan ami. Tapi,seakan-akan tuhan sedang menundanya. Menunda kedatangan keturunan pada kami,sebelum kami melakukan satu hal. Satu hal yang akan kam lakukan tapi dampaknya sangat besar pada kami berempat"

"Apa hyung? Satu hal apa?"

"Satu hal yang berkaitan denganmu babykyu" jawab wookie hyung.

Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. "Aku? Mwoga?"

"Kemarin,aku dan chullie pergi ke peramal yang sangat terkenal. Peramal itu mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa. Bisa melihat masa depan dengan sempurna"

Peramal? Di zaman modern seperti ini?

"Peramal itu mengatakan kalau kami berempat ini bisa memiliki keturunan asalkan magnae keluarga ini harus menikah dan mengandung di tahun ini"

Magnae keluarga? Aku! Aku menatap wajah hyungdeul satu persatu. Mereka semua memandangiku dengan raut wajah yang sangat berharap padaku. Oh tuhan. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak permintaan mereka kalau mereka sangat berharap padaku seperti ini?

Ruangan ini kembali hening.

"Hyung,apa kalian berfikir kalau ramalan itu akan benar adanya? Bagaiamana kalau peramal itu penipu? Bagaimana kalau kalian ditipu? Bagaimana kalau ramalan itu tak benar? Bagaimana kalau..."

"Babykyu,mungkin kau mendengar ini sebagai sebuah lelucon dan menganggap peramal itu penipu dan segala macamnya. Tapi,untuk kami. Perkataan peramal itu sebagai secercah harapan kami yang telah pudar kembali bersinar. Kami sangat sangat berharap padamu,agar mengerti keadaan kami. Kami semua sangat ingin memiliki keturunan. Kami sangat berharap,dengan bantuanmu" ucap hankyung hyung dengan suara pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Menikah dan hamil? God! Tak pernah sekalipun aku memikirkan tentang dua hal itu. Menikah wajar bagiku,karena teuki hyung dan hankyung hyung menikah sejak umur mereka seaku sekarang. Tapi,,untuk memikirkan hamil? Mengandung? Itu sudah beda urusannya kan! Oh,tuhan. Bahkan untuk mengurus diriku sendiri saja,aku masih diurus oleh keempat hyungdeul dan keempat kakak iparku.

Lah,ini? Aku harus menikah otomatis aku harus mengurus suami kan? Lalu aku diharuskan hamil di tahun ini,berarti aku harus mengandung seorang bayi. Begitu lahir,aku juga harus mengurusnya,karena aku eommanya? Mengurus diri sendiri saja belum bisa. Apalagi aku harus mengurus 2 orang sekaligus? Bisa mati berdiri aku!

Aku bisa saja menolak semua itu dan kabur dri rumah ini sambil membawa buku tabungan yang berisi semua uang warisan yang kuterima dari appa dan eomma. Aku bisa kabur keluar negeri dan menetap di negara yang tak tercantum di peta. Aku bisa bersembunyi dari para hyungdeul. Tapi...

Aku terbayang wajah teukie hyung. Hyungku yang pertama. Aku tahu betapa inginnya teukie hyung untuk mengandung dan menimang seorang bayi. Sudah bertahun-tahun menikah dengan kangin hyung,teukie hyung belum juga ada tanda-tanda kehamilan. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan. Dengan pengobatan sana-sini yang mengeluarkan uang tak sedikit. Tetap saja tak ada hasilnya. Ketika ada kesempatan untuknya hamil,kenapa dengan cara aku yang di korbankan? Kenapa harus aku?

Tidak cho kyuhyun! Kau tak boleh egois. Kau tak boleh memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau juga harus memikir keempat hyungdeulmu yang sangat berharap padamu. Berharap dengan kau menikah dan mengandung,mereka juga akan mengandung. Mungkin awalnya kau tak akan suka dan malah membenci takdir ini,cho kyuhyun. Tapi,semua kepahitan yang kau jalani diawal pasti akan manis diakhirkan? Kau harus percaya itu! Yakinkan itu! Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini,untuk kebahagian hyungdeulmu yang dari sejak dulu selalu menomersatukan dirimu di kehidupan mereka. Sekarang kau yang harus menomersatukan mereka di kehidupanmu ini. Kau pasti bisa dan kau pasti kuat menjalaninya!

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari,saat aku turun dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Disana,para hyungeul sudah duduk di meja makan. Suasana ruang makan sangat buruk. Atmosfir yang di keluarkan oleh mereka sangat suram,seperti suasana orang yang berkabung.

Lihat cho kyuhyun. Bagaimana sedihnya mereka. Kenapa kau tak langsung mengiyakan saja permintaan kecil mereka itu! Kan kau tak melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Kau tahukau sungguh tak tahu diri! Rutukku dalam hati.

"Hyung"sapaku.

Mereka menengokkan kepala padaku dan tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa.

Dadaku berdenyut nyeri,menyakitkan melihat mereka seperti itu. "Hyung,aku... aku akan menuruti kemauan kalian"

Diam.

Hening.

"Kau mengatakan apa babykyu?"

"Aku mau. Aku mau mengikuti permintaan kalian"

Senyum langsung berkembang di wajah mereka,menghapus semua aura menyeramkan. "Benarkah?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Oh,babykyu!" Pekik mereka. Satu persatu mereka memelukku dengan sangat senang dan bahagia.

Wookie hyung langsung menarikku dan membantuku untuk duduk di bangku meja makan. "Kau mau makan apa? Hari ini hyung memasak omelette. Kau mau memakannya? Atau kau lagi ingin memakan makanan lainnya? Sebutkan saja. Hyung akan membuatkannya untukmu"

Aku berfikir,"umm,aku sedang ingin makan nasi goreng beijing buatan han hyung"

"Eoh? Kau ingin makan nasi goreng beijing buatanku? Arraso! Aku akan membuatkanya untukmu babykyu dengn senang hati! Tunggu sebentar eoh" hankyung hyung langsung melesat ke dapur.

"Kau ke kampus mau aku antar babykyu?" Tawar donghae hyung.

Aku menggelengkan kepala,"aniyo hyung. Aku akan berangkat sendiri saja"

"Apa mau hyung jemput nanti?"kali ini kangin hyung ang menawarkan.

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku. "Anni,aku mau ke game center dulu setelah jam kuliah selesai"

"Ke game center? Kau mau tambahan uang jajan? Hyung akan memberikannya padamu" ucap yesung hyung sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Hyung,geumanhe! Kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini kepadaku?"

Mereka semua menyengir padaku,"kami terlalu senang,karena babykyu mau menuruti permintaan kami" ucap hyukie.

"Nasi goreng beijing untuk babykyu sudah jadi"seru hankyung hyung. Membawa sepiring nasi ggoreng dengan asap yang mengepul diatasnya. Hmm,tercium saat lezat!

"Gumawo hyung!" Aku langsung menyantapnya.

Aku melihat teuki hyung dan chullie hyung saling bertukar pandang. Dan mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa yang kalian fikirkan teuki hyung,chullie hyung?" Tanyaku yang masih menyendokkan nasi goreng.

"Bagaiamana kalau acara blind datemu,kami atur hari ini juga?"

Uhuk! Aku langsung tersedak. Dan meminum air putih yang diansurkan oleh wookie hyung. "Mwo?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Part 1 datang~~~

.

.

Mungkin part ini sangat membosankan. Karena ini part untk perkenalan. Dan,,sebenarnya masih banyak cast lainny yang masih kusembunyikan dan menjadi peran sangat penting di fanficku ini. Tapi,nanti. Seiring cerita ini berjalan

Aku sangat berharap fanfic ini di sukai kalian. Hehehe~~~

Semoga memuaskan bagi kalian yang membacanya :D

.

Makasih yang sudah mau baca -review - follow -favorite :D

Makasih untuk ~ Wonkyudee - wonkyufa - poppokyu - Augesteca - elissiwon - riekyumidwife - miszhanty05 - rikha-chan - missjelek - shin min young - dazzledaisy - Kayla Wonkyu - zizahchoi - WonKyuPet - AniesLoveWonkyu - dyayudya - WONHAESUNG LOVE -nayla sparkyu- vira - meot meot - evil kyu - kyu kyu - ratnasparkyu - DIYAS - artaulinata - teukiangle - togawa rizu ~

Maaf kalau ada yang belum kesebut atau ada penulisan yang salah :)


End file.
